communityshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Troy Barnes
Troy Barnes (Donald Glover) was the star of his high school football team, until he purposely injured himself in a kegflip that cost him his scholarship. When Troy comes to Greendale, he decides that he wants to try to leave his football days behind him and focus on academics, until Jeff convinces him to join the schools football team (the Greendale Human Beings) as the quaterback. Season One When Troy uses sarcasm with Abed, he misunderstands it and decides to pull a practical joke on Troy. ("Advanced Criminal Law" Season 1 Episode 5) The dean wants Troy to play for the school's football team. So, he blackmails Jeff, by printing a bunch of flyers for Greendale with Jeff at the forefront. In exchange for him not plastering the town with them, Jeff agrees to get Troy to play football. However, Annie, who has been in love with Troy since high school, is finally getting to spend some time with Troy, and has him convinced that he doesn't need football. So, when Jeff tries to recruit him for the football team sparks fly. ("Football, Feminism and You" Season 1 Episode 6) The dean wants Troy to play for the school's football team. So, he blackmails Jeff, by printing a bunch of flyers for Greendale with Jeff at the forefront. In exchange for him not plastering the town with them, Jeff agrees to get Troy to play football. However, Annie, who has been in love with Troy since high school, is finally getting to spend some time with Troy, and has him convinced that he doesn't need football. So, when Jeff tries to recruit him for the football team sparks fly. ("Home Economics" Season 1 Episode 8) Troy and Abed are biology partners. Their project is to teach a mouse to respond to a song, but Troy is afraid of mice. When the mouse gets loose, he tries to hide from Abed, so that he doesn't have to help search for it. ("Environmental Science" Season 1 Episode 10) Troy becomes extremely competitive with Abed when he discovers that Abed is better, athletically, than he is. ("The Politics of Human Sexuality" Season 1 Episode 11) Troy and Britta discover that each of them has been taking dance classes, and decided that it is time they come clean to the rest of the group, but at the last minute, Troy chickens out. Britta is made fun of, and Troy backs out of the upcoming dance recital. Jeff is secretly hooking up with Professor Slater. When their relationship is discovered by the dean, Professor Slater thinks that it is time to take it public. Jeff disagrees and freaks out. Jeff takes time to think things over, and decides that he is ready for a grown up relationship, and takes Professor Slater to the dance recital as their first public date. When Britta sees Jeff in the audience with Slater, she freezes on stage, and Troy gets over his nerves and dances to her rescue. ("Interpretive Dance" Season 1 Episode 14) Annie has been hanging out Vaughn, but wants to ask Britta for her approval before she starts dating him. So, when Britta says she is fine with Annie dating him, Annie and Vaughn become almost inseparable. However, Britta really isn't comfortable with Annie dating Vaughn and convinces Jeff to help her sabotage their relationship. They exploit the fact that Annie has a thing for Troy and convince Troy that he has a thing for her. When Troy confronts Annie about his feelings, Annie turns him down, but Vaughn still thinks that Annie was cheating on him, and dumps her. Annie becomes angry with Jeff and Britta for putting Troy up to it, and Troy becomes angry with them for making him realize that he has feelings for Annie, who doesn't want to be with him. ("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) After Senor Chang humiliates Troy and Pierce for sending themselves Valentine’s Day presents, Shirley and Annie decide to get back at him, but it backfires, and he just tortures Troy and Pierce further. ("Communication Studies" Season 1 Episode 16) Troy agrees to help Abed finish his list of clichéd college experiences that he got from the movies and television. ("The Art of Discourse" Season 1 Episode 22) Season Two Quotes *"The only difference between Señor Chang and Stalin is that I know who Señor Chang is." ("Advanced Criminal Law" Season 1 Episode 5) *"Oh bing, bong, sing along. Your team's Al Gore 'cause your views are wrong." ("Football, Feminism and You" Season 1 Episode 6) *(to Jeff and Britta) "Hey, guys! Thanks for taking ugly Annie out of the palm of my hand and turning her into another hottie that will never get with me!" ("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) *"Oh, my God. Pierce is about to become the only person to drown in a parking lot. Twice." ("Beginner Pottery" Season 1 Episode 19)